Back in 1987
by StrangerJunne
Summary: I don't like moving, I never had. Growing up in a military family didn't really give one a chance to really form friendships and things of that nature. On top of that, I was home-schooled since fifth grade, that really messed up my social skills and most if not all chances of forming friendships that would hopefully, although never would last a lifetime. I grew to be okay with this
1. Chapter 1

Back in 1987

I don't like moving, I never had. Growing up in a military family didn't really give one a chance to really form friendships and things of that nature. On top of that I was home-schooled since fifth grade, that really messed up my social skills and most if not all chances of forming friendships that would hopefully, although never would last a lifetime. I grew to be okay with this, but I still didn't like moving.

I just turned 19, exciting of course, and I was moving to Santa Cruz, California and I was going to be alone for the first time in my life. Moving out of my parents house, not staying with family, honestly no family in the state. At least I had my dog Mazi with me, the little terror has been with me since I was 19, and there was no way I was going to leave her anywhere without me nearby.

My name is Nimue Fairbairn, and this move will be the death of me, I just know it.

Chapter 1

Moving Day

Sighing to myself as I continue my near-continuous flicking between songs on my "Oldies" playlist till I came to "Last Waltz" by Engelbert Humperdinck, my favourite song besides "I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire" by The Ink Spots. I could listen to these songs for the rest of my life and still not be tired of the gentle melody. Humming and tapping my black nailed fingers along to the tune as I passed the welcome sign.

"Welcome to Santa Cruz, Mazi." Smiling as I look through the mirror at my snoozing dog.

I once read that Santa Carla was based on Santa Cruz. I went on a bender after watching 1987 Lost Boys and became slightly obsessed with the four boys and their vampiric nature. The slight thought of the said movie, even a fact that was related to said film sent a shiver down my spine. Not really the fear of what once was considered horror but more so of the pure joy I had for the movie and teenage lust for the boys.

These thoughts made the time fly a lot faster as I needed my new home to be, an old yellow Victorian styled beach house that was built in 1913, nearing almost 6mil to buy. My grandma left it to me in her will when she passed two years ago, and I haven't been back since the week after she passed. The old house needed repairs before it was considered safe to live in. Most of which were by my standards. However, the pipes needed a change and along with an update on the heating and Air conditioning. Pulling into the driveway of the old yellow house was, I don't know how to put it, exciting yet upsetting as well.

Putting my jeep in park and turning off the vehicle sent Mazi into a glowing ball of furry terror, being stuck in the jeep for hours, I can see why she'd be so excited. Closing my door and pulling hers open, grabbing her leash and unbooking her from her seat belt, was a tad hard being that Mazi likes to go for the neck when she licks, getting slobber on my glasses making it hard to see and trying to get her out of the jeep took the better part of a few minutes, before she was off trying to drag me to the grass for her to lie down.

"Mazi, come on.." a few good tugs on her leash got some of her attention. "I need to unpack, and you need to go to the backyard." My Scottish accent poked through as I got more annoyed with her stubbornness.

The struggle of trying to convince an Olde English Bulldog more stubborn than a bull, no pun intended, let's just say after five minutes I ended up with the new struggle of picking her up and trying to unlock the front door.

Stepping onto the newly refurbished wooden floors, shined and splinter-free, I let Mazi off her leash letting her run around our new home, her paws echoing throughout the house as she took to every inch of the first floor and opened doors.

Toeing off my black ballet slippers and kicking them next to the front door, placing my keys on an end table nearby as I walked throughout making sure each box labelled for a specific room was placed in said room before heading back to the jeep to unload the few boxes to fragile or sentimental to trust to the movers. Placing the box on the floor next to the door.

By the time I got to my house, got Mazi outside, unpacking the jeep, and unpacking most if not all of the boxes that were moved and delivered beforehand, the sun had long set, and it was nearly 8 pm. Mazi was long since passed out on the floor after spenders about 2 hours running around out in the backyard and eating her dinner. My stomach was growling for food before I passed out on the floor.

My bed frame wasn't assembled yet, and my mattress was against the wall, I was not in the mood to try and move the king-sized bed.

Putting Mazi in her kennel before I headed out for boardwalk food. Not my first choice but it was within walking distance, and I'm not particularly keen on leaving Mazi alone in a new place.

Staring into the mirror, taking in my dishevelled appearance. Long, thick red hair just above my hips tangled into a barely presentable braid from the rush this morning. Vibrant and big green eyes, covered behind my thick circle glasses, freckled pasty skin, so pale that it could cause snow blindness to those unfortunate enough to see the bare skin, currently covered behind a dull green oversized sweater and black leggings.

Slipping on a pair of black ballet slippers before grabbing my house keys, and locking the door behind me. Walking down the path that was attached to the side near the house, leading me to the stairs that lead down to the beach, and from the beach, it was barely even a 3-minute walk. The boardwalk was just as busy as I thought the nightlife would bring tourists and locals crowding the boardwalk, making it a tad hard to navigate around.

Stepping onto the wooden panels that made the stairs to the actual boardwalk, a sudden headache began to throb, making me slightly sick. The more I walked and the deeper I tracked within the sea of people, the more nausea I felt, the more my growing headache brought sharp pains.

Chapter 2

Walking on a Dream

Clutching the side of my head, as I weaved through the crowd was annoying, the almost consistent bumping into other people; half muttered apologizes lost in a sea of people, I did get to the storefront of "PizzaNow! I and II" pizza joint, it didn't look that busy either so it was a lovely bonus. Walking up to the cash register when it was my turn to order.

"A medium thin crust pizza, with chicken and pineapple, please with a medium drink. For here." I finished with a slightly strained smile at the teen working behind the counter.

The teen handed me a number card to place at the edge of my table, saying a quick thank you as I more or less scurry to fill my drink cup with water and moving to snag a booth table near the back so I could have a decent view of both the other patrons and the window to people watch.

Sitting down with a sigh and placing the number card at the edge of the table perfectly centre and even. Taking small sips of from my drink, rubbing my left temple, my eyes aching as I wait for the seemingly hour wait.

My headache was getting slowly worse, I want to get home quickly. I shouldn't have ordered for here. Is it too late to change it to go...

Closing my eyes as I take a deep breath, blanking out slightly only being brought back, so to speak, as the pizza was placed in front of me within its box. The smell made my stomach twist uncomfortable, no matter how hungry I was at the moment, the smell was making me more nausea. Closing the pizza box, and paying the bill for the pizza, I grabbed my box and drink and began walking out of the pizza joint and started to walk the boardwalk to the stairs leading my new home.

Walking down the boardwalk once again for the night, although my headache was leasing it wasn't enough to let me really take in the detail and small flashes of details I remembered from the movie. The merry-go-round, the line looked reasonably long, and it seemed just like the film. David and his boys walking on the and seemingly hunting before being called off by the security guard.

Smiling slightly, as I take my first step onto the sand, the headache seemed to dissipate as pink toes sink into the warm sand my black toenails disappearing.

"I hate walking up sand." Muttering under my breath as I make my through the sand.

There was a bonfire on the beach, I could see the people around said bonfire dancing, drinking and being noisy I could hear them yelling from where I was and I was a good 10 if not more feet away. I guess as I was passing one of the drunker party-goers noticed me passing.

"Hey, pretty lady, what'r you doin' out alone." the man yelled at me, his words were slurred, and he was yelling more so because of distance. Rolling my eyes as I ignored him, I guess he didn't really like that because as I was nearing the stairs that went to my home, I could still hear the distant yelling.

"Hey.. I was talkin' to you!" the same slurred voice called out from behind me, albeit the voice was distant, and it seemed that the man and some of his friends started to catcall me and trying to invite me to join their bonfire. I was very much less than impressed.

Because I didn't want to take my time and risk any confrontation with someone late at night, I may have skipped a step or two as I walked the stairs. The creaking of the older stairs that were probably water longed and older than I was almost like nails on a chalkboard. Even though my headache was gone, maybe at this point I was just tired and hungry I just wasn't happy with the creaking. I debated if I should call and have these stairs fixed, I neared the yellow house, I was sighing with relief when I was at my door and soon unlocking the door, and dropping the pizza box on the kitchen counter, taking off my shoes and turning to make sure the front door was locked and my security system was working.

Unlocking Mazi from her kennel, nearly getting out of the way before she ran into my legs, I followed her to back to the kitchen seeing as she went straight for the water dish I had filled and placed while I was unpacking some of the kitchens items, and thankfully so, grabbing a plate from the cabinets. Moving to the pizza box and pulling out two slices and placing the still warm slices on my plate, I just put the whole box in my empty fridge.

Soon I was sitting on the couch, eating my pizza, with Mazi outside for the last restroom usage for the night, seeing as it was nearing 10 pm and I was ready for bed. No matter how uncomfortable I fear, I might have.

When I finished, I just rinsed off my plate, brought Mazi in, making sure to lock the door and doing a once over of the whole first floor making sure the windows were locked, the blinds were closed, and the last thing I did before taking Mazi with me upstairs was turning on the security system. Only to repeat the checking of windows, blinds and making sure any balcony doors were locked before opening the master bedroom door letting Mazi trout in and closing the door behind me.

Flopping on the mattress as my dog did pretty much the same next to me, I made sure when I pulled my blanket up, I got Mazi under it as well. Rolling onto my stomach, an arm under my pillow and the other touching Mazi. I took a deep breath before closing my eyes for the night.

A sensation of heat and cold simultaneously started to climb my body, first starting at my toes, I tried to open my eyes even move, I couldn't. As it rose to my back, the cold heat seemed to worsen, I felt like I was sweating. Still trying to open my eyes as I just seem to have lost time, however, the sensation felt like it was an eternity, just vanished.

I opened my eyes to sunshine.

Chapter 3

Cry Little Sister

Sunshine. Why was there, sunlight? It couldn't already be daylight; I don't think I fell asleep and if I did does it feel like I haven't slept...

Sitting up as I rubbed my eyes, my blanket falling off my body and pooled on my lap. As I opened my eyes, fear gripped at my chest and lungs as I lunched off my mattress and pulled the blanket off with me.

Mazi wasn't in bed. She wasn't in the room. And my mattress that didn't have a bed frame last night, it was on my antique metal canopy bed. The black metal bars had my sheer black curtains were tried off on each side, the bed was made, my burgundy silk sheets, the quilt my mom made me when I was a child was neatly placed that the foot of the bed and the blanket I had on was the same from the night before, a black crush velvet throw blanket.

Looking around the master bedroom, all the furniture that I had were still in the same place. My dresser on the left side of the room, near the bathroom. Both end tables were placed on either side of the bed, and my bed was in front of the window. The sheer curtains and tall metal posts were blocking the window and most of the sunlight from hitting my face.

The only window that didn't have their curtain closed was this one, but there was no strip of light.

Where was the light that woke me up, and where was my dog?

Running to my bedroom door and ripping it open as I began to call out her name, opening any closed doors.

Not finding her upstairs, I ran down to the bottom floor, and as I rounded the corner, there she was, laying on the kitchen tile, right as rain. All the rooms I was in or passed were unboxed and clean. Upstairs there's only three rooms and a little library nook. The master bedroom and its private bathroom, my room, a bathroom room and a guest bedroom. Clean, beds made small soap skulls placed on little dishes in the bathrooms. The library was put together, the old maple bookshelves were packed with my ever-growing collection of books, old, new, older than me. I was uncomfortable as to why everything was put away.

At least Mazi was here and safe.

Walking more into the kitchen and pulling the fridge door open, empty, save for the pizza. I'll need to get food.

Looking at the stove clock, it was 1:47 in the afternoon.

I started to become increasingly panicked, how did I lose so much time. I usually wake up at 8:45, 10 at the latest. How...

Looking down at Mazi, she was just laying down with frog legs, watching me as I moved around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Walking over her and into the living room, I started looking at my bookshelves, I keep my modern books, notebooks, journals, sketchbooks and the likes. Right now I was looking for my Memoranda, I log everything I do in it and everything I need to do. In case I forget, my memory has been getting increasingly worse over the years. Maybe I woke up early, unpacked and just took a nap. I mean it sounds reasonable and something I'd do.

Finding the raw red bound book, pulling it off the shelve and moved over the kitchen table and opened it to the bookmarked page. September 13, 2019 subject one, breakfast; a cup of cherry blossom tea, time 7:13. Subject two; finished unpacking the kitchen, time 8:18, moving my eyes to the last entry, subject fourteen; finished unpacking, time 11:53. The feeling of lead formed in my stomach, I lost about six hours of my day... I lost half my day, and I didn't even realize it. I felt like I was breaking out in cold sweats, Mazi noticed something was up, she perked up and butted her head into my leg.

"I'm okay." Kneeling down and rubbing behind her ears. Trying to reassure her and myself, even though the pit in my stomach was practically growing.

Cry Little Sister by Gerard McMann

Last fire will rise

Behind those eyes

Black House will rock

Blind boys don't lie

Immortal fear

That voice so clear

Through broken walls

That scream I hear

Cry, little sister

I didn't want to leave my house, I didn't want to lose more time and be confused in front of people, sadly, I needed to get food for both Mazi and I. She only has a few more days' worth, and I need to pick up her frozen green beans.

"Mazi, come on outside." calling out to her and pointing towards the backyard door, trying to usher her out. Opening the door and closing it behind her, I turned and went to the stairs to change out of my day-old clothing to something more comfortable and not as stale.

Walking up the stairs and to my bedroom, I made sure the blinds were closed before I began to undress, dropping my dirty clothes into the hamper and putting on some clean clothes. Slipping on an empire style dress, black with silver embroidered flowers on the bottom, grabbing a pair of knee-high socks, ankle boots and a green cardigan and moved to my bed to roll on my socks and slip on the shoes, taking my cardigan with me as I went back downstairs to let Mazi in and place her into her kennel.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes, don't break out, Mazi." Trying to put on a stern voice before locking the latch and pulling the cardigan sleeves up to my elbows. One last look in the mirror, fixing my hair into a high bun and licking my teeth. Smiling lightly, I grabbed my keys. Opening the door and locking the bottom lock before closing and locking the deadbolt before heading, unlocking and climbing into the jeep.

Taking a deep breath, I turned on my radio as I pulled out of my driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane**

One pill makes you larger

And one pill makes you small

And the ones that mother gives you

Don't do anything at all

Go ask Alice

When she's ten feet tall

And if you go chasing rabbits

And you know you're going to fall

Tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar

Has given you the call

Call Alice

When she was just small

Tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, as I drive to the local grocery store. I got confused slightly and missed my turn, I guess it'll take me a bit to get used to everything all over again.

How annoying.

Not to mention, parking, even more, annoying. I ended up parking in the very back, walking to the store isn't so back, it's walking back with groceries. Parking my jeep without any cars next to it was easy enough. I made sure to lock the drivers' door before I closed it and I walked to the back of the jeep and unlocked that so I could grab the tote bags I use for shopping.

Slamming the door closed and making sure to lock it, I grabbed my tote bags and began my walk to the front of the store. I liked my place near the ocean but finding just a grocery store, that was kind of awkward.

I should have written a shopping list, I know I could look one up on my phone, that's at home. Great.

If I just shop for the week at least, I know I'll need eggs, veggies, chicken, some snacks and yoghurt, I don't want to overbuy and leave things to go bad.

I hate shopping, even just for food, shopping for clothing is just the worst.

I spent a grand total of 20 minutes, I got half a dozen eggs, a pack of chicken breasts, some bread, a tub of vanilla yoghurt, and a few snacks like Oreos and pretzels.

It wasn't a heavy load, but it still was annoying to carry my bags to the jeep, taking the eggs with me, I don't want to have to clean up crushed egg.

Not wanting to take too much more time, I got into the drivers' side, starting it up and began to drive home with the eggs sitting and seatbelted in. I made sure to turn the radio on and turned onto the classic rock station and started my trek back home. The trip was uneventful, a missed turn or two, but I did make it home it took about 15ish minutes. Sending a long glance at the ocean, I really want to sit at the beach, but I'd turn into a tomato sitting in the sun. I do at least get a good view from my house.

Nearing my driveway, I turned down the volume on my radio, even though it wasn't too loud, to begin with, it's a habit for when I have my phone plugged into the AUX. I made sure I parked with the tail end of my jeep pointing to the house, which was not my strong suit, I probably park a tad farther than needed.

It got the job done, helped with the time bit of walking since I left the eggs for last. I didn't want to keep Mazi in the crate for later than needed. I also wanted to make sure to log my grocery shopping in my Memoranda. With what happened earlier... I feel more comfortable having that in case I forget again.

I wanted to watch a movie, and take a nap and cuddle with my doggo.

Sitting on my couch, staring at the tv, I felt like I couldn't focus on the tv. I couldn't understand what they were saying, I didn't even know what I was watching. My eyes hurt, turning to the window, the curtains were pulled back some, and it was dark out. I started to look for my phone, completely blanking on where it last was. Standing up and looking at the coffee table, in the end-table, I found it sitting on a book that was on the loveseat.

Turning on my phone, it was 10 pm, and my phone was almost dead. I don't know if any food places were open, I really don't want to cook at the moment. I actually wanted to sleep. Mazi was asleep on the floor, I don't remember if I opened her doggy door, I try to keep it closed because I don't want any unwanted animals coming in. Walking towards the sunroom, I've never really been in here, and there's no furniture in here, and it's really just a place for plants and Mazi doggie door. Her door was open, thankfully because that means no accidents to clean up because I'm clearly losing my mind.

I feel terrible because Mazi has to sit there and wait for me to come to my senses. As I passed the kitchen as I went back to the living room, I made sure to look at her food dish, it was empty which meant she ate, she has an automated food dish that gives her a cup of dog food every 12 hours, since I usually give her a half a cup of frozen green beans to keep her happy, but not chubby for her breed.

I wasn't fatigued, I kind of wanted to walk the boardwalk some more. I think I could leave Mazi out on her own, as long as I didn't take too long and maybe give her a treat to keep her entertained while I was gone.

Grabbing my phone as I walked upstairs to my bedroom to change and decide if I wanted to go out or not. Either way, I should change, either for bed or something easy to change out of when I got back home and went to bed. Unlocking my phone, I looked up the weather it was about 60ish out, so I should dress warm.

"Sweater and Leggings, or sweater and some shorts.." rummaging through my dresser looking at what sweaters I had put in here, I pulled out a wine red sweater. It's a batwing, off the shoulder and very oversized, considering it was an XXL and mediums were lose on my frame.

"I should wear shorts so I could walk in the water." Muttering to myself as I pulled out a simple high waisted shorts and pulling them on before grabbing some flipflops from the bottom drawer, I made sure to close the drawers before I left and closed my door.

Heading back downstairs, I made sure the doors were closed and locked if needed, only leaving the sunroom door open.

"Mazi, be good." Giving my best stern voice before slipping my phone in my back pocket and grabbing the house/jeep keys.

Giving her one last look as I opened the front door, closing it behind me and locking it.

"Now for the boardwalk." I jogged lightly down the path in my yard and to the stairs that lead to the beach. Skipping a step or two as I went down the stairs, glancing around the beach as I walked towards the boardwalk, bonfires lined the beach, a strip of leaping orange and yellow lights as far as I could see, and with my thick glasses and shite depth perception, that probably wasn't much but I guessed there wasn't as many as there be if it was summer break. I don't think I'll be ready for the sea of kids, tweens and teens.

I must have been lost in thought because I was at the boardwalk stairs sooner than I thought. Thinking back to when I first walked on the steps, I was slightly worried about getting the same feeling. Although it was not likely to happen. It's just with what's been happening...

I lifted my left foot and took a step on the stairs, holding my breath and nothing. No weird headache, not sick feeling, and thank the gods for that, I needed something to take my mind off my worries and feeling sick wouldn't have helped.

I walked towards the carousel. One of my favourite things as a kid, and still to this day, I don't know if I wanted to ride it, maybe just watch it. Which sounds weird, even in my head. That's fine, though. I neared the carousel, and it was beautiful, not take your breath away, more like child wonder beautiful, I couldn't remember the last time I saw a carousel. From where I was standing, I saw real, carved wooden horses, and a calliope that plays traditional songs, It was a dream.

I probably watched three rounds before that weird sensation I felt last night began. It started at my toes, the hot and cold. I felt paralyzed, I couldn't move, my eyes were wide and open. I could see things around me like slow down and slowly come to a stop. As the sensation climbed up my legs, things around me became blurry and distorted.

Trying to close my eyes, as my eyes started to water, my breathing quickened, and I could feel my joints lock and the tension in my arms grow. My eyes slipped shut, the hot and cold feeling was at my neck, my ears started to ring and block out the sound around me. It had like a vice grip on my heart, I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest when I breathed I thought I could taste the metallic tang of blood.

Did I bite my tongue?

It felt like as soon as the sensation started, it was over. My hand snapped to grip at my chest, eyes still closed, and I counted to ten and took deep breaths. Everything was coming back, the ringing faded. My breathing was calm, and my heart didn't feel like it was going to erupt from my chest or something.

Slowly opening my eyes, I winced at the not quite bright like in my eyes, much like my ears my eyes might be oversensitive at the moment. I directed my gaze to the floor as I turned from the carousel. I wanted to find a bench to sit on, I went and saw the railing and soon found an empty seat to sit on. I rubbed my eyes as I plopped down, crossing my legs at the ankles. I placed my hand onto my lap and leaned back a little before I opened my eyes. I kind of just wanted to sit here for a bit, relax before I had to deal with the lights.

I probably just sit there with my eyes closed for a minute or two before I opened them up. I think I went into a slight panic. It was like watching an episode of "Full House" the jean jackets, teased hair and loud makeup decorated the female teens. It was like looking into the '80s, and I was so confused, I could have sworn not more than 5 minutes ago people were wearing regular clothing. I didn't see anything having to do with an '80s night dress up thing. I pinched myself, hard as I squeezed my eyes closed.

Hearing the rumble of motorcycles, not one more than one coming from my right side, it was faint over the sound of people talking. Opening my eyes, nothing changed. I didn't move, I was still staring straight ahead. Dread, dread was all I felt at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

I think I sat there in shock for what felt like an hour, but in reality, it could have been 10 minutes if that. I'm not really sure at think point, I kind of drowned out any noise, lost in my own panicked thoughts. I kept thinking about what happened, and I'm not even sure myself. I just, I don't know. I want to cry at how stressed out I am at the moment, what should I do, I don't know where anything is anymore…

Despite not knowing, I stood and just let my legs take me somewhere. Maybe I could find a phone or a map, or something that has a date on it.

Where would you go to look for that…

Walking around and just looking at everyone, their fashion seemed to be much dated, but there was like a lot of differently dressed people, and the boardwalk seemed utterly different than what it had initially looked like when I first got to Santa Cruz. I didn't really look after my little episode because of the panic, but now I guess I'm in shock and just numb.

There were more girly and proper styled clothing, I guess they were more up to date on fashion trends, and there were more, punk styled, leather jackets, colourfully dyed hair, and more wild hairstyles. It was interesting, if I wasn't pretty much in comfy clothing, I might have stuck out more than I do. I should find a restroom and look over what I have on my person. If things look this different, I could be high off my ass somehow. I'd instead find somewhere to crash safely and not bring my hallucination home to Mazi, I don't want her to get hurt or anything.

I spent a good while looking for a restroom, so I'm either blind and can't find anything, or I'll have to ask someone. Honestly, I should ask someone, but I don't want to get into anything. I don't know anyone here, and I haven't seen any security around.

Glancing around the area looking for a place that didn't seem chaotic, my eyes landed on a comic store… it looked open, and as soon as I saw that it was, I made a b-line towards it. Weaving through the crowd and keeping my eyes low but on that comic store. Getting there was my top priority, I'm probably weird about this whole thing, and most likely acting weird to others paying attention but, can you blame me?

It was a bit like smoky out, that and with the body mass around me stepping into the comic store was like a breath of fresh air. Not really it was still a bit smoky, but at least I wasn't breathing in body odour and rubbing against people who didn't do anything when I tried saying 'excuse me' to them, but hey, made it, I deserve a sticker.

The comic store was covered in comics, magazines hung down from the rafters. There wasn't any empty space it seemed, just all these comics closing in on every side. Browsing the comic aisles, there were a lot of older comics, or at least they seemed old to me, picking out a random comic, a Superman issue, I flicked through the pages, that's more or less when I felt staring, it was like pins and needles in my back. I don't do well when people stare at me, I get nervous and clammy. I could see my hands shaking a little, feel the wetness of sweat forming on my neck. I probably looked so guilty right now, my mother always told me I tended to look guilty if I was getting increasingly stressed out, and the longer those eyes were on me, the more stressed out I became.

I closed the comic and put it back, trying to keep my eyes straight, so I didn't seem sketchier than I already did.

"Deep breath, you haven't done anything, just look weird." Muttering to myself, as I walked to the end of the aisle, I peeked around the corner, I saw some kid with dog tags wearing khaki fatigues staring at me, he couldn't have been more than fourteen. Like not even subtle like, he was staring at me, our eyes locked, I just straightened myself out and moved back, so I wasn't staring at him but at some comic in front of me. I really wanted to look back to see if he was still staring, but I had a feeling he was, I could feel it.

Closing my eyes and retching to rub my forehead as I turned slightly to leave the store, I barely even took a step before I bumped into someone, not hard enough to fall or make someone fall, but we were standing close together, I swear, I could feel the person breath on my neck. Opening my eyes, looking straight, I didn't see a face, just the beginning of a head of hair.

The person was shorter than me, and I suddenly felt awkward, looking down I saw a kid, about fourteen or so and he dressed like he had stepped out of a Rambo film, he had like permanent resting bitch face. Brown hair, maybe dark brown eyes, a red bandana wrapped around his forehead. He looked familiar, and we were standing very close, although I couldn't have been staring at him for longer than six seconds. I was awkward, this situation was uncomfortable, and either of us had said anything yet.

"Oh. I'm sorry for, running into you?" I internally winced, it sounded like a question, and this kid seemed very serious, not sorry, or he doesn't realize how close we're standing and he's just been staring at me, dead in the eye.

"What's a girl doing in a comic store." Bandana kid said his voice was deep, more profound than one would think, it was like naturally gruff.

"Looking at comics," my reply was a tad sarcastic, I mean in my day,. Oh dear, I sound like an elder... "Is that a problem?"

Bandana kid just narrowed his eyes before taking a step back, as he did this Dog tags walked past me to stand at his side. The pair I guessed looked like siblings, Bandana has more of a square jaw were as Dog tags had more of an oval shape.

I was full-on staring, these two looked so familiar, and I couldn't remember why. It's getting frustrating.

"Hey, what are your guy's names?"

"I'm Edgar." Bandana kid spoke first then pointed to the other boy. "This is Alan. We're the Frog Brothers."

I started to feel hot, dark spots starting from the outer corners of my eyes and gradually growing. Next thing I know, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen

Is this the real life, is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide no escape from reality

Open your eyes look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Because I'm easy come, easy go

A little high, little low

Anyway the wind blows

Doesn't really matter to me, to me

I woke to a throbbing pain on the side of my head, groaning as I tried to push myself up, I felt fragile and sick, and I think I threw up once, I could still taste the bile.

Trying to push myself up onto my arms, someone, however, gently guided me back down onto the bed. At least I think it was a bed, the springs were digging into my side, and it didn't really smell that great. Maybe it was a couch. Either way, I didn't have the strength to fight them, I don't even think I could really walk if I did manage to get up.

Someone was talking, but I couldn't make out the words, it was muffled, I think it was a male.

Feeling tired, I tried to focus on what they were saying, all I could make out was 'rest' before thing just faded back into a blanket of sleep.

I woke up again, but I didn't feel as sick, nor did I feel like I was going to throw up. Opening my eyes only to quickly close them at the blinding light, I quickly covered my eyes as I slowly sat up.

I didn't stand up, even though I left better I didn't want to get light-headed and fall over, again, I probably have bruising on my arm and leg from where I fell, my leg probably has bruising in the shape of my keys and such.

Gripping the edge of the couch as I leaned forward slightly, I heard a throat clear, and that caused me to snap my eyes open and look at the figure in front of me.

Edgar Frog, in the flesh.

"Your lucky you aren't a bloodsucker."

"I'm sorry, what?" I was kind of surprised he said that I know in the movies he was this big bad hunter, but he was a kid and standing in front of me with a wooden stake in his hand.

Edgar just kind of narrowed his eyes at me, "You heard me, now what are you doing in Santa Carla, I haven't seen you before."

"I, uh, just moved here." I lied, not really sure why for all I know this is a fever dream. I kind of want to poke him to make sure he's real.

"Here," Edgar said after a moment. "Take this." He held a comic in his hand.

It was one of those horror books from the early fifties before they had a comics code. It wasn't an EC or some other major novel, either; I only know of the title because of the movie but even then that lurid red letters on a grey background, stood out: Vampires Everywhere.

This was the comic they gave Sam.

"Oh, I can't take this." trying to be polite and turn it down, seeing as I don't know if they have more, and if I have this what would Sam get.

I didn't take it from his hand, but Edgar didn't make any move to pull his hand away, his eyes were just burning into mine. With a reluctant sigh, I took the comic.

I began to flick through the comic, skimming the pages, yet making sure I looked at Edgar to see if he moved. I got about halfway through before he spoke again, still, hadn't moved or took his eyes off of me,

"What's your name, you passed out before you could tell Alan and me," Edgar asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry it's Nimue."

"Nimue," His nose scrunched up a bit as he tested out my foreign name. "So Nimue, what are you doing in Santa Carla," his voice was monotone, and dangerous, much like a cop.

"I told you I just moved here-" I began, but Edgar cut me off.

"Not what I meant, why did you move here, specifically,"

"My grandmother died, and I inherited her house, I'm selling it." Again I lied, but this was beginning to feel like an interrogation.

"Are you staying with anyone?"

"No? Should I?"

"Where are you staying?" Edgar seemed to lean in at every question, and with me still sitting, the wasn't intimidating, but overbearing in away.

"Probably a Motel?"

"How long do you think you'll be staying here?"

"I don't know, why all the questions?" at this point, I kind of snapped at the poor kid, but this was a rapid-fire question after question.

"It's dangerous here in Santa Carla, it's riddled with vampires."

"If it's so dangerous, then where should I stay, huh?"

"You shouldn't, you should leave Santa Carla, while you still can that is." Edgar crossed his arms and stared down at me.

"While, hate to break it to you, kiddo, I don't have anywhere else to go." I think as soon as I said that to Edgar, the possible reality of this whole situation came crashing down. Tears pooled in my eyes I could feel a lump in my throat starting to form, "I probably don't even have money for a motel, let alone a cab to go anywhere." my voice cracked as I hid my face behind the comic.

I could practically feel Edgar become uncomfortable, I saw his shoes take a step back and disappear from my line of sight. I heard the door close and muffled talking through the door. I could assume that the brothers were talking to each other.

I placed the comic on the end table next to the couch I was on, I just curled up on the sofa once again and covered my eyes with the sleeves of my sweater and spent the next hour or so, crying.

I thought about everything I remembered that happened so far. Ending up in a movie, or possibly being in an overlong fever dream. I thought about my dog Mazi, and how she was fairing if anything she had food and water for a week, endless accuse to the backyard, my home would be a mess, but someone would hopefully notice that I wasn't home and call my mom's number on her dog collar.


	5. Chapter 5

While My Guitar Gently Weeps by The Beatles

I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping

While my guitar gently weeps

I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping

Still my guitar gently weeps

I don't know why nobody told you

How to unfold your love

I don't know how someone controlled you

They bought and sold you

Edgar and Alan left me alone for a while, letting me cry my eyes out and sulk in the back room of the comic shop. I ended up asking if they had a job available or knew or a job opening somewhere so I could make some money. I think the brothers felt terrible enough for me that they let me work at the comic shop. Which was nice, however, I don't know if they could really pay me, maybe they wanted to keep an eye on me.

I told them that I'd pick up another job part-time during the day so I could help out here during the night. Alan seemed pleased, I couldn't tell if Edgar was as well or not. Now I'm currently looking around the boardwalk for a place to work. It's not as busy as it is during the night, still kind of crowded but not as much, it made it easy to weave my way through and find a store of two with a 'help wanted sign' one was at Dipper Diner, and the other was at maybe the worse place for me to be 'MAX'S video' I tried to get the job at the diner, but I didn't have any server experience, the older woman I talked to look like she was really trying to help me, but I guess with how busy it could get they didn't have time to train someone. Which is understandable, but pretty upsetting seeing as my only choice was Max's Video. There isn't much of the movie I remember, but I do remember how unsettled Max made me when watching the film. At least it wasn't night, so if I did get hired the chances of me running into him were slim to none.

Sighing as I opened the door to the video store, the door buzzed as I opened it. Alerting the teen behind the counter, she had shoulder-length brown hair teased to the high heavens and styled to look blown back, from what I saw she wore a baby blue sweater tucked into some denim pants or shorts.

"Hi, welcome to Max's Video, how can I help you today?" she chirped happily.

"Yes, I saw the sign about wanting help, is there a job opening here?"

"There sure is, but Max, the owner, likes to interview the possible new hires himself and he works the night shift. I could like give you a form to fill and give it to Max. You could probably come back tonight as well and talk to him." the teen was still polite and had that happy chip in her voice as she informed me of all this.

"If you have the form I could fill it out now and return later."

"Totally," the teen then left for the back room and returned a few moments later with a form and a pen. "Just fill this out, and I'll give it to Max."

The form was pretty simple, all I really had to do was write my name and other details. Once I was finished, and it didn't even talk more than 5 minutes, and what took the most was trying to figure out how what year to put my birthdate in. I was soon done and give it back to the teen along with the pen.

I saw her look at the form and scrunch her nose, similar to Edgar but she was trying to figure out how to say my name rather than repeating, I could hear her trying under her breath.

"It's Nimue," I said with a tinge of amusement, "It's from Celtic mythology."

"Oh, okay. See you later Nimue." and with that, she was back to work, and I was heading out the door and back to Frog Comics but before I left I made sure to look at the clock on my way out.

It was about 4:30 give or take a few minutes so, that means I had about 4 hours before the sunset. I was deciding on if I should get food for the brothers and me, but I wasn't sure about how much my money would get me. Considering my money was from the 2000s and not the 1980s.

In the end, I didn't get any food, I just went back to the comic store and told the brothers about possibly getting a job at Max's Video.

"I just have to go back around 9ish to talk to the owner Max, seeing as he takes the night shift." My back was turned to the brothers as I sorted some comics near the cash register.

"Be careful, I'll make sure to get a stake ready for you." The gruff voice of Edgar, I still wasn't used to either of them talking.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes." Both Edgar and Alan spoke as one.

I just smiled and continued to sort the comics, I spent most of the time talking with Alan rather than Edgar, whenever I tried to speak to him I just got monosyllabic replies, that generally ended with me just smiling at him.

I was enjoying my time, they got me to smile more than my old friends. I don't really know why, but I enjoyed the brothers, being brothers and acting somewhat their age. I can't remember if they did act like boys in the movie rather than just vampire hunters.

Alan was the one to remind me that it was nearing nine pm, Edgar just like he said had a stake ready for me. I was very unnerved by that, but I took it anyway, even though I didn't really have any place to put it.

In the end, Alan loaned me a pair of pants, and though it fit my hips the length was more Capri on me, Edgar gave me a shirt and a fannel to wear, again for his shirt it was the length rather than the fit.

I wanted to hug them, and I did hug Alan at least. With the stake in the pocket of Alan's pants, I left the comic store and headed to Max's Video. With it now being just after sunset, the boardwalk was flooded with teens and the likes, so it took me longer, about 15 minutes or so.

As I neared the video store, I saw something that kind of stopped me in my tracks, four motorcycles and each one had a rider.

I felt my heart stop, I quickly snapped my eyes away from the bikes, trying not to draw attention. I started walking, and I made sure I didn't look in their direction, they were parked near the video store, so either way, I couldn't, not pass them.

I had the urge to sneak glances at them, I could clearly tell who was who, David was the easiest, wearing a black trench coat, black leather gloves, black jeans and black boots. His hair was blonde, almost white mullet, and even though he was a good few feet away from me, I could spot his blue eyes even at a distance I was at.

Dwayne, he was the next I noticed mostly because of his long black hair, he was dressed in his black jacket with a cheetah on one arm, he wasn't wearing a shirt much like in the film, and he had various necklaces, along with black pants and black boots.

Paul was next, a real rocker from the '80s. His was long much like Dwayne's but more wild and blond hair. He was wearing a black coat that reaches his knees with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows and split up the back, ending at his waste-line his brown shirt, tight, dirty white pants and black belt, black leg-warmers on his shin, brown boots, and a few bracelets on his wrist.

My eyes landed on Marko last with his colourful and well-designed jacket with patches, black knuckle-length gloves, a midriff-length white shirt, faded jeans, a leather cow-boy styled cover over the top of his jeans, and old, tattered brown boots.

My staring ended short when I came to the video store. So much for trying not to stare.

The door buzzed as I opened it and a tall man with curly, dark hair and glasses turned to look at me, Max.

"Hello, welcome to Max's video. I'm Max, and I'm guessing you're Nimue?"


	6. Chapter 6

Young And Beautiful by Lana Del Rey

I've seen the world

Done it all, had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, the city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

"I think that's all the questions I have for you, Miss Nimue, I'm happy to say that you got the job. Come in tomorrow, and Helen will show you the ropes," Max smiled as he held his hand out to me.

When I gripped his hand, I could feel how cold his skin was, not entirely like ice, but as if he had his hands in a freezer before we shook hands.

"Thank you, Max."

Max, he was kind, but I think he could tell I was reserved is what I said, depending on what his questions were, they were common questions like 'Can you tell me a little about yourself?' I answered to the best of my ability without lying, but there were just some questions I couldn't answer. I told him I was looking for a part-time during the day because I worked nights at the comic store.

Once the interview was finished, Max and I left his office, the taller man held the door open for me, smiling as he said 'Ladies first.' I debated on browsing the video section for some older, well newer in 1987, but older in my time, but since I couldn't buy anything till I got paid all I could do is browse.

Looking between 'The Shining' and 'Dressed to Kill' both came out in the 1980s, but I've only seen The Shining. I was reading the back on the tapes when I heard the door buzz, I looked over my shoulder to see David and his boys walk into the store, David scanned the room with his eyes briefly, when he looked in one direction Dwayne, who was behind him looked in the other.

I peaked at Max, the smile he had when I last looked his direction was gone as the teenagers walked past the counter and down the aisle, David and the boys on one side of the store, and I on the other, Max was separating us.

Max turned to the lost boys, from what I could tell it was like he was trying to keep me out of view of them, or it could just be from where I was standing and how tall Max is, I stood at 5'8 and Max was a towering 6'4 or something so, I just kind of disappeared behind him.

"I told you not to come in here anymore."

David only smiled, I can't describe it very well, but in the old western films whenever the sheriff told the outlaws to back down or surrender. I couldn't help but imagine these big bad vampires sporting western clothing, and I was overcome with the urge to laugh.

I snorted, it was followed by a strangled laugh as I very quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, and I could feel the shutter of another laugh coming. I have never felt more embarrassed, which was a lie because I swear I could feel my face grow hot as not only David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko looked over at me, but so did Max and the few other people that were in the store as well.

I wish the ground opened and ate me.

"There was ah- spelling error on the case..." No one really said anything, David, Paul and Marko had a smirk or smile on their face, Dwayne's eyes were piercing my soul.

I quickly passed the two movies back on the shelve, turned on the sole of my ballet slippered and practically ran for the door. I could still feel the stares, my face was very much burning, and the last thing I heard before I opened the door and booked it was Paul asking 'Did she just snort?'

I hate it when I laugh because I tend to let out a snort that's loud and hurts my nose.

I ran all the way back to Frog's Comics, I pretty much slammed my back into the wall most hidden from the boardwalk view and slid down the wall. Both Edgar and Alan looked at me, Edgar just glowered at me before turning back to the cash register whereas Alan just sat next to me.

"Why are we sitting here?" He spoke up after a few moments.

"You know those guys with the motorcycles, well they came into the store after my interview, and they had a stare-off with Max. I snorted, and everyone in the store looked at me."

"Oh, well ah-," Alan coughed into his hand, "Those guys with the motorcycles are dangerous, you should stay away from the."

"Okay, and I won't. I'd much like not to relive that embarrassment again," Just thinking about it makes me want to bury my head in the sand.

Alan and I stood up and walked over to Edgar, it was almost 10 at this point, and I didn't know if the brothers ate, I know I haven't.

"Do you guys need me to do something, like get you food or?" anything to change the subject at this point.

Edgar and Alan shared a look before Edgar grabbed some money from the cash register and handed me a ten-dollar bill.

"Chinese food, beef lo mein." Edgar still hasn't warmed up to me, but I still wanted to give him a hug, cause no matter how tough he acted; he was always such a cutie.

"Just beef and broccoli for me, Nimue, use the rest to get yourself something to eat too," the dark-haired brother spoke up after Edgar, "Don't think we haven't noticed that you didn't eat." Once the brother finished speaking, he sent me a smile in thanks as he began to walk towards the back of the store.

Before I left the store I made sure to write down the brothers orders and slipped the paper into my pocket, I made sure to give the boys a once over before I headed to where I thought the Chinese restaurant was. I'm sure it took me longer than necessary, but I got to the store with little stress.

Okay, that was a lie, I was very stressed and worried about getting lost, but I found the restaurant.

I walked in the bell on the door ringing behind me as I went to stand in line.

"Check it, it's the girl from the video store," Feeling a slight shiver as it danced up my spine, turning to look at the male voice, I came face to face, with Paul. He smiled as he threw his arm over my shoulder. He was tall not as tall as Max, but he stood a few inches taller than me the top of my head came to his chin. "Gettin' somethin' to eat their green eyes?"

The other lost boys were looking at me, David, with a smirk and amusement in his eyes, much like Marko.

I suddenly felt like a deer in the headlights.


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight You Belong To Me by Patience & Prudence

I know you belong to somebody new

But tonight you belong to me

Although we're apart, you're part of my heart

And tonight you belong to me

Way down by the stream

How sweet it will seem

Once more just to dream in the moonlight

Paul had this dorky smile on his face, as he stared down at the redhead he had slung his shoulder over. Her jade eyes wide and pouted lips parted in shock.

"You ran outta the store so fast," the wild-haired blond leaned closer to with a smirk, "Wonder why." his voice held a teasing tone.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Nimue sassed as she shrugged off his arm, even though the redhead still had inner turmoil plaguing her mind as she went to order, hoping if she ignored Paul he'd leave her alone.

David and the rest of his boys went and sat in a booth watching Paul as he followed the redhead, he took in the detail of her, watching how tense she was around the youngest brother. She was dressed in a red flannel shirt, not hers by the teenaged musk the was almost drowning out her baseline scent, a military green shirt that rested just above her belly button, acid wash blue jeans that wear too short on her long legs and a pair of black ballet slippers with straps that wrapped around her ankles, she was shorter than Paul, but taller than the average female, if he had to guess she was only a tad shorter than Marko, who stood at 5'7.

David and his boys, couldn't help but leer at the lastest lamb Paul he tracked from the video store.

_'Max has been on us lately,'_ David reminded everyone 'We'll have to hold back a bit.'

_'That's so bogus.'_ Marko mock whined, barely missing Dwayne's swipe at the back of his head before turning his attention back to Paul and Redhead.

"So what do I call a sweet thing like you?" Paul shifted his body to rake his eyes up and down the redhead's body. Making her huff as she began to order her food.

"What's with the cold shoulder Hunny? 'Fraid I'll bite?" David and the boys all seemed to share a laugh at Pauls remark.

"If you're looking for a warmer reception, perhaps one of your boyfriends over there could help?" The snide remark from her only made Paul look like the cat that swallowed the canary.

David noted that she spoke with a slight accent, she had a mix of a brogue and a burr.

"Fiesty, I like it." The long-haired blond purred into her ear as she paid with a ten.

"If I tell you my name, will you leave me be?"

"Maybe for tonight."

Huffing as she was handed her take out boxes, "It's Nimue." the redhead, now known as Nimue to the Lost Boys, turned to leave and as she opened the door, the long-haired blond shouted at her.

"Damn, you a Viking or some shit?"

"Or something," her voice took an amused tone.

"Names' Paul baby!" Paul called out to Nimue, as she closed the door behind her, getting lost in the sea of people.

"Paul, don't forget to order for us." The black-clad Lost Boy called out, gaining the attention of the blond.

"Seems like you've lost your touch eh Paul?" Marko snarked, only to be flipped off by Paul as he turned to the employee to order.

Nimue was about halfway back to the comic store when she heard the roar of David's bike, followed by the other lost boys. Nimue sighed through her nose as she continued on. Wondering if telling Paul and by association the other boys her name would come back and bite her.

When she returned to the comic store, the brothers were just starting to close up.

"About time you got here, we would have locked you out." Edgars soured tone, made Alan give him a sharp look.

"Sorry, boys I got a bit lost," Laughing slightly at Edgar as you handed the take out to Alan. "Anything else to do before closing?"

"No, all that's needed to close," Alan spoke up after a moment, his words were slightly muffled. Nimue turned to give him a quick glance only to see he had his mouth full, like a chipmunk.

"Don't talk while chewing, you'll choke." Smiling at Edgar's scolding of his brother, as the redhead went to help Edgar pull down the metal door and finish locking up.

Both she and Edgar went into the backroom to, where Alan was already sitting on the couch Nimue woke up on, eating his dinner. Nimue took a seat on the floor while Edgar sat next to his brother.

The three sat, eating in relative silence. The rest of the night was relatively silent. Edgar took the empty dinner containers, while Alan went to grab a pillow and blanket for Nimue.

"Do you want to watch a movie before we go to bed?" Alan yelled as he rounded back to the 'living area' arms filled with bedding.

"I wouldn't mind a movie." Looking at Edgar as he only grunted in a response. Alan dropped the bedding on the couch and moved to the little movie cabinet, picking a random movie for the three of them to watch. Nimue took the bedding Alan brought and quickly just made a spot comfortable for them while Edgar made up some popcorn.

Alan picked a horror film, it wasn't horrifying seeing as the horror Nimue used to watch had better graphics, though it seemed to make the Frog brothers jump.

Nimue dozed off about halfway through the movie, her head rolling to rest onto the bandana-wearing teen. Her puffy blood-red hair blocking some of his peripheral vision. It didn't block his view of Alan, giving him a look, making him glower for the rest of the film. At the end of the film, Alan helped Edgar move Nimue as to not wake her, leaving her alone on the couch for the night as the brothers went to their shared room.

_Nimue, that's a strange name_

Standing in a field of thistles, the stars were out, the moon waxing.

_Nimue._

Looking down, she saw her bare feet, her toes painted black, looking back into the fields, she began walking, fear gripping at her heart.

_Where ya' going Nimue._

She could feel eyes staring, stalking, her though the field, cold sweats like ice prickling down her arms, the thistles scratching at the legs.

_Why won't you look for me? I'm hurt Nimue._

Something grabbed at her ankle, a pale hand with a crushing grip, long talon-like fingernails, piercing into her skin, beads of blood pooling around the nails.

_Tonight, you belong to me._

Nimue's eyes opened with a start, her heart pounding in her chest like a war drum. Panting and panicked she slowly sat up clutching at her racing heart, the nightmare fresh in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe I Know by Lesley Gore

Maybe I know that he's been a-cheatin,

Maybe I know that he's been untrue.

But what can I do?

I hear them whispering when I walk by,

'He's gonna break her heart, and make her cry.'

I know it's me they're talking about,

I bet they all think I'll never find out.

Nimue was lost in thought, reliving her dream, over in her head. Knees pressed to her chest, a hand rubbing at her leg, she could feel a bruise forming, from where she was grabbed. Looking at the window, Nimue noted that it was still late out. Sighing to herself as she got off the couch and stood. Stretching her arms above her head as she walked into the almost kitchen. It was about the size of a camper kitchen, a small sink with an equally small counter, no stove or oven only a microwave that was sitting on a shelf next to their small fridge stuffed, the shelves were bare, a few cans of food. In the refrigerator, there were cans of cola, and some take out containers. There was a small area above the sink and counter, It had a mix of kitchenware and dishes.

Nimue grabbed a cup and filled it halfway with some tap water from the sink, she took a few sips as she turned on the kitchen light, setting the glass on the counter as she leaned against it, looking out the kitchen window.

The night was quiet, there were no boardwalk noises, no teens running around, no motorcycles driving up and down. It was nice. Nimue took sips of her water, trying to calm herself of the lingering paranoia caused by her nightmare. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing, she felt like something was there. Watching her from outside, hiding in the darkness, staring at her as she stared back.

She was at a standstill, watching and being watched, feeling paralyzed by the thing watching her. Nimue probably stood there for hours, by the time she felt the trance fade, it was almost four in the morning, about an hour before sunrise.

Suddenly becoming increasingly tired, even though when in her trance, she felt wide awake. Sluggishly wondering back to the couch, she more or less fell face-first into the couch, turning onto her side, facing the couch and curled into herself, head angled into herself, knees pulled close, one arm covering her head and the other she used as a pillow.

Nimue was startled awake by a crash, and a few curse words as one of the Frog Brothers dropped something, she wasn't sure what it was, but it was loud enough to wake her.

"Dude, quiet, Nimue is still asleep." A voice hissed.

Nimue guessed it was Alan, he had a soft spot for the redhead. She uncurled herself as she sat up, one leg tucked under her thigh the other resting on the cold flooring, Nimue peaked over the couch. The brothers were huddled in the kitchen, working around each other as they were putting, something away.

Her glasses were on the end table but the crinkling of bags and the shuffling of items.

"Good morning, boys," Her laced sleep voice, seemingly startled the boys from their whisper argument, making them yelp as the whipped around to look at her. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine." The voice was gruff, Edgar.

"Sorry if we woke you up, Nimue." This one was Alan, worry tingling his voice.

"No, no, you didn't, I must have been tired and slept in," Reaching for her glasses, and propping them on her nose. "I should head to work, I don't want to be late, have any more clothing I could borrow?"

"Sure-" Alan began before Edgar interrupted "at least until you get paid."

Alan shot a glare at his brother, before getting a bit flustered when Nimue let out a slight laugh at the brother actions.

After showering and getting ready Nimue was just barely on time as she got to the video store at nine, the day was mostly her being trained so to speak, learning how to use the cash register, being showed how to work the phone for calls, and such. All in all, her nine-hour shift went smoothly despite being frustrated with the lack of advanced technology, making some point of the job headache-inducing.

It was nearing 5:40 by the time Nimue shift was over, three hours till sunset, which meant she could wander the boardwalk for a bit before she was needed at the comic store.

Nimue headed down to the beach, taking off her shoes before she touched the sand. Tying the shoelaces together, and hanging them off her shoulder, the sand was hot on her feet, not painfully so but uncomfortable enough to make her walk faster to the wet sand.

Standing at where the sand meets water, the waves only crashing into her ankles, if she closed her eyes could imagine herself back on Tolsta Beach, on the Isle of Lewis.

The world around her seemed to just vanish.

"Hey Baby, fancy seeing you here!" An arm was slung over her shoulder, as the world bled back in around her and in its place, a headache began to bloom. The sun was set, turning to who the arm belonged to, Nimue was expecting Paul, not an unknown face, hair gelled into a mohawk, wearing what looked to surfers clothing.

"Do I know you?" Trying to shrug off the guy's arm as she hissed through closed teeth.

"Not yet," Mohawk only seemed to tighten his grip, "How bout' you join the boys and me for some fun."

"No, thank you, I have to go somewhere." Pulling away from Mohawk.

"Come on, don't be like that," He leaned in, sniffing at her hair. "I was watching you, you were just standing here."

"Hey, Paulie looks like someone's bugging poor Nimue." A voice called from behind, then suddenly Mohawk's arm was ripped off her shoulder. Nimue took her chance to move away from the Surf-Nazi.

Stumbling into the shorter lost boy, legs weak from standing for so long. Marko wrapped an arm around Nimue's waist, keeping her upright, the redhead in question turned to see who had pulled the guy off. It was Paul, he had the Surf-Nazi by the arm, twisting it behind Mohawk's back. He gave her a wink as he twisted the arm father up the guys back making him cry out in pain.

"Now, say sorry to the pretty lady," David spoke with a smile walking over to the guy.

"S-sorry, now let me go!" Mohawk hissed through his pain, and with that, David seemed to nod at Paul, who took the hint and let the guy go. Mohawk took this and ran off, David gave Dwayne a look.

Marko had a sly smirk on his face, sharing looks with his pack.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think I should leave," Nimue spoke up after a moment, just watching the boys share looks and such, removing Marko's arm from her waist, making him pout.

"Come on, Baby, hang with us." Paul pouted, before smiling and wrapping his arm around Nimue's shoulder, leaning in close smelling at the redhead's locks.

"I don't know, you guys are kind of infamous," Swatting at Paul as she spoke.

David smirked, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Nimue snapped her eyes shut, hand flying to her chest, digging her nails into the fabric. Eyes watering, breathing quickened, she became ridge slightly as her joints locked, Paul's voice was echoing through the blood rushing in her ears. Her heart began to beat faster, her breath becoming shallow. The Lost Boys could smell blood, increasing stress and fear coming off her scent.

"Nimue, are you okay?" The panicked voice came from somewhere, the redhead couldn't tell.

The boys watched as her body just seemed to become transparent, much like halfing vampire' when they stand in front of a mirror. As she vanished, so did her scent.

"David!" Paul's panicked voice, panic over the sudden ghostly appearance of Nimue.

"What's happening?" The Curly-haired vampire asked as he glanced nervously between everyone, this was something new for him, it was new for all the boys.

"I don't know, I'll talk to Max." The leader of the vampiric mumbled, seemingly lost in thought.

"David, Nimue is gone." Dwayne's gruff voice rang out, drawing everyone's attention to the spot where the new interest, was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Nimue clutched her chest as she let out a painful gasp. Ears ringing and eyes stinging from the light. Leaning forward, letting her red hair act as a shield, tears forming and dripping as the pain slowly began to lessen, taking a deep breath as she stood, whipping her eyes and taking a good look around. She was at the carousel, and no one looked like they belonged in the '80s, the lost boys weren't surrounding her. Patting down her sides, and looking at her clothing, she was in her dull green sweater and black leggings, in her pockets were her phone, and house keys.

'Mazi' Was one of the first thought racing through her mind.

The redhead turned around and began to jog down the boardwalk.

To the sand and the stairs leading to her yard, making her way up the stairs and to her house. She fiddled with her keys as she unlocked the door. As she opened the door, the first thing that happened was her dog bull-rushing into her legs almost knocking her off her feet.

"Oh, Mazi," Nimue pulled the tank of a bulldog entirely in her lap, settling the wiggling pup between her legs. "I missed you so much, and I hope you didn't destroy our house."

Mazi's only answer was a chin to forehead lick, leaving Nimue glasses wet and a cowlick, or in this case a dog lick, leaving the redheads baby hairs slicked up.

Moving Mazi off her lap and shooing her inside. Nimue climbed onto her feet and followed her inside, closing and locking the door behind her. Glancing around her home, from what she remembered nothing was out of place, no dog made mess that gathered in her three or four days absent.

A pit formed in her stomach, did she have a weird daydream? The idea that she had dreamt the whole thing it felt real. Painful real, Nimue should still feel Paul's arm slung over her shoulder, the chill from his skin. She could feel the bruise on her ankle as she walked.

She was walked over to the loveseat in the living room, standing in front of the couch. The redhead hooked her thumbs into the hem of her leggings, tugging them down and off. Sitting down and putting her feet onto the coffee table, there on her pale skin was a sickly black and blue handprint. Hovering her hand over the bruise, it was too big to be her hand. Not to mention Nimue didn't believe she had enough strength to bruise her own body.

Letting out a shuddered sign, hands moving to cover her face. If it was a dream, then how did she get the bruise?

Rubbing at her eyes, Nimue moved to grab the T.V clicker, turning it on and flicking through her bought movies, looking for 'The Lost Boys' once finding it, her finger hovered.

_'Should I watch the movie?'_ Nimue thought though the idea made her the pit in her stomach turn in her stomach.

"Mazi want to watch a movie?" She yelled over her shoulder, calling her dogs attention to her, patting the spot next to her. The bulldog came trotting over, butt wagging and all. Mazi jumped onto the loveseat next to Nimue. The redhead scratched behind Mazi's ear as she clicked 'ok' on the clicker, starting the movie.

When the title sequence began, Nimue could feel the blood rush from her head. She could hear her blood pump and heartbeat in her ears, Nimue could feel her handshake as the all too familiar hot and cold started to keep in. Panicking, the redhead quickly changed the channel, as soon as the channel changed the sensation vanished.

"No more T.V for today," Turning the t.v off after a moment. "I think it's time for bed."

Nimue grabbed her discarded leggings and stood, turning to the stairs. She walked to her room, Mazi trailing behind her as the redhead crawled into bed. Not knowing if she could sleep or if she was in a weird in-between state of just being emotionally tired.

Mazi took her usual spot at the head of the bed, laying half on the pile of pillows, the redhead reached over and grabbed the dogs paw lightly. Laying flat on her stomach, Nimue curled an arm under her head as a makeshift pillow. Thoughts of her days in Santa Carla with the Frog brothers, Paul, David, Dwayne and Marko. Thinking it over, Nimue didn't even talk to anyone besides the brothers and Paul. David seemed to have a cold indifference to her attracting Paul's attention, if anything, he was amused.

"I should have tried to talk to Marko more, he was and still is my favourite Lost Boy. Massive crush on him." Nuzzling her arm briefly, before turning to face the balcony windows, the curtains on the windows.

Nimue didn't notice the time pass, or she fell asleep or not. She just stared, feeling as if something was staring back at her, lurking behind the curtains. Fingers twitching as her eyes grew dry and closed, blinking slowly became slower until she just fell asleep.

Nimue was standing on the boardwalk in Santa Carla. It was void of people a thick fog surrounded her, the white whisps hiding her feet.

_'Nimue, where are you?'_ A voice echoed through the fog, and it sounded familiar, whomever it was, it was the same voice from her nightmare.

_'Nimue,'_ This voice was different, yet familiar but different than the one from before. This one was softer, still masculine. _'You left.'_

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, the fog turned frigid. As if she was standing in front of the ocean itself in winter. All around her Nimue could hear laughter and howling of joy.

_'We can't wait to see you again.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Bird Set Free

It's been about a week since Nimue had returned to her own time, she walked in a dazed cloud, feeling as if she left apart of herself back there, her world seemed to dull in shade. Don't get it wrong, she was indeed happy she was home, she miss Mazi, even though no time had passed for the bulldog, for Nimue it had been about four days spent in the 80s. The redhead missed the Frog brothers, she missed David and his boys even though she little time with them, she could feel the phantom weight of Paul's arm draped across her shoulders, Marko's arm clutching at her waist. The bruise on her ankle was still there, now just turned a sickly yellow, but even then, she could again feel the hand that grabbed her.

The seven days Nimue spent back in her time was mostly, taking care of work then she missed throughout the move, and writing a detailed log of everything she did. She also had made a little duffle bag of clothing and money; just in case she went back in time. Hopefully, she could make it to the bag and bring it with her. In theory, she should be able to, considering Nimue was able to bring her smartphone with her.

At the moment the redhaired goth was sitting in the living room, feet propped up on her pumpkin-shaped footstool, dressed in layered ripped tights and fishnet, black leather skirt and sheer pinstripe long-sleeved button-up closed with collar pins of little d20s, underneath was a simple black bra. Nimue was on her laptop, fingers dancing across the keyboard as she was a virtual assistant for some big company hotshot, it was a job she held for over a year. The pay was good, but she was often busy with answering emails, making calls for said boss and managing their calendar among other things. She wouldn't say that she disliked her job in any way, it was just tedious work, the working from home was something Nimue enjoyed a lot and was more than happy to have, it left her time to do things she actually enjoyed, like gardening or napping, mostly napping, but don't tell her boss.

Nimue spent the better half of the day, answering emails, and making calls. Since she only worked a nine-to-five job, even though she was an assistant, she did work overtime, but mostly she finished with her work before five so she tended to just watch shows on Flixnet or Luhu throughout the day. Keeping her entertained and giving her background music as she worked, right now she was listening/watching a Russian show called 'Better Than Us', and it was so far fantastic. However, in Nimue's opinion, she didn't really want to live in a world like that.

Stretching out, her laptop tipping slightly as her bones popped, letting out a satisfied groan, moving her feet onto the floor, slipping on her slippers as she placed her laptop onto the coffee table, standing as she walked over the kitchen. Grabbing a coffee mug from the rack, and turning to her kettle, pouring the rest of the barely warm water unto her cup and she pulled open her tea drawer and placed a teabag into the cup before returning back to the living room to finish up her work for the day.

By the time Nimue finished work the sun was just beginning to set, her back was hurting from being slightly hunched, her bruised leg was aching for an unknown reason, and at the moment she wanted to take a hot rose water bath and go to bed. However, at the moment, food first for both her and Mazi. Dinner was simple for Nimue, Mazi had her typical, dog food with frozen green beans and carrots. Placing the bulldogs' food dish on the floor as the redhead walked over to the dining table, it was empty much like the rest of the house. The only thing on the table beside a single placemat on the 6 chaired table, was a vase of dying flowers, Gladioli's to be exact, flowers from her grandmothers funeral.

Nimue could hear Mazi in the other room eating, the bulldog's collar hitting the metal bowl as she dragged it around the stone floor, making grating noise. The redhead finished eating, and placed the dirty dish in the dishwasher, walking over to the front door and grabbing her shoes. Sitting on the shoe storage bench, as she pulled her platform shoes on, grabbing the duffle bag along with her phone and keys. Nimue was going down to the boardwalk to watch a concert, this will be the first time she went down to the boardwalk since going to the 80s since she was wearing tights Nimue didn't want to walk through the sand and have to deal with sand sticking on to her skin from the fabric.

Taking the long way to the boardwalk, skipping on her way down. Taking the long way, it was about a 20-minute walk, the shorter route was only a 5-minute walk at best, the trail was quiet, and Nimue felt a thrill of maybe going back to the 80s. Once she was at the boardwalk, staring up at the sign as she felt a weird wave wash over her, this was the same but completely different this time it felt like she had more control being prepared for it, it wasn't as terrifying as it first was but now she wanted to go back, it felt like an odd comfort. Closing her eyes as a hot and cold sensation washed over her, the sound of the world washing out as new music washed over, the sound of teens talking, kids screaming in joy. The smell of smoke and sickly-sweet boardwalk foods filled the air.

As Nimue opened her eyes, she was standing under the boardwalk sign. No longer were the people around her dressed intends of her modern era, it was instead filled with the 80s fashion, eccentrically dressed people. 80s goths, preppy teens hanging of their sweethearts, Surf Nazis, and their 'women'. Smiling to herself as she walked down to the comic store, it took her a while to navigate and trying to remember the paths she initially took, it was fuzzy to remember but now Nimue stood at the entrance of the comic store, the Frog brothers, Alan and Edgar were inside along with their parents, the brothers didn't notice the redhead at first, but as Alan always seemed to notice Nimue.

The army fatigue clad teen smiled as he looked at her, hitting at his brothers arm to get his attention, Edgar scowled at the redhead, but it wasn't in malic, it just seemed to be for show.

"Nimue! Where'd you go?" Alan called out as the women in questioned walked over to Alan, bringing him into a hug. "You disappeared for a week." His voice was muffled due to being squished into the oldest teens body.

"I had to go home for a bit, but I'm back, for now at least," The taller teen smiled, as she pulled Edgar into the hug as well. "Did you boys miss me?" Nimue's voice was teasing more so directed at Edgar as he pulled a face, nose scrunched up.

"Of course not, you were only gone for a week, who'd miss you," Edgar's gruff voice rang out as he was squished into the hug.

"Edgar," His brother hissed as Nimue just laughed as she kissed their heads.

"Oh, how I missed you too."


	11. Chapter 11

As Nimue hugged _her_ boys, nice and tight, she thought of all the things she didn't do when she first came here, like check the date, for one. Whenever she saw the boys, she didn't see Star or Laddie...

Had Alan and Edgar ran into Sam yet?

"I have a question for you boys. You wouldn't happen to have seen a fashion victim wonder in the store, a boy about your age?"

The brothers shared a look before Alan shook his head.

"No, we haven't," Edgar spoke up after a moment. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Have you two eaten dinner? I could whip you something up." Nimue chirped, ruffling the brother's hair as they finally let them out of the hug.

"I could eat." The dog-tagged brother spoke up, while Edgar fixed his hair, scowling with little heat.

"Cool, well I will be in the back." The redhead smiles as she wanders into the back room, placing her duffle bag on the couch as she passed. Turning to look through the cans and other food items on the shelves and fridge.

Nimue took two cans, one was cream of chicken, and the other was chicken soup, placing a pot on the stove and dumping in the contents of both cans, letting it heat up, and she looked for a bag of pasta and a few vegetables in the fridge. The redhead was making a lazy chicken noodle casserole, it took about 30 minutes in total to make and spilt between three bowls.

"Okay boys, dinner is served." Nimue's voice rang out, collecting the Frog brothers attention as the older teen walked into the store, giving them the bowls. The redhead stood by the cash register and began eating. Edgar was behind the counter that Nimue was standing by, he and Alan were the first to finish their dinner while the redhead ate slowly, staring at the store entrance watching teens and adults walk past. Lost in her thoughts at the moment she didn't notice as Alan and Edgar thanked her, Alan took her empty bowl and going into the back room to do the dishes.

"Hey, I think I'm going to see about my job at Max's Video store, seeing as I disappeared for a bit." Speaking up after a moment, turning to look at Edgar.

"Okay, be back by midnight."

"Toodles." and with that Nimue was walking out of the store and to Max's Video store. The walk was much like how it was walking to the comic store. Walking around trying to navigate the sea of people. Trying to remember where the store was and trying to get there. The redhead didn't enter the store right away, she kind of stood back near the fencing, staring in and making sure Max wasn't in, but of course, since it was nighttime the head vampire was indeed behind the counter.

"Should I go in or wait till he leaves," Muttering under her breath, _'Max probably knows I'm here..'_

Taking a deep breath before walking over to the door, pushing the door open, getting the attention of Max.

"Hey, stranger," Max's sweet innocent smile greeted the redhead.

"Hello, Max," Scratching at the base of her neck. "Sorry I haven't been in for any of my shifts, something happened."

"It's alright, just give me for warning next time."

"I'm sorry next time? You aren't going to fire me?"

"Should I fire you?"

Nimue looked around the store as an older lady walked up to the counter, movie in hand, "I don't know? Aren't you the owner of the store?" speaking up after a moment of slight silence.

"I am, and I haven't fired you yet."

"Oh, okay, um.." Scratching at her neck, "Do I work tomorrow?"

"Of course." Smiling as he turned to help the older lady waiting.

"Bye, Max, see you tomorrow then.." Turning back to give Max a look as she left the store, heading towards the beach. '_That was weird, very weird.' _Having a weird lingering feeling creep up her back.

Nimue stopped short when the four motorcycles came into view, without their riders but just seeing them was enough to make her cautious, considering the last time they talked she vanished before their eyes, that's not an easy thing to explain. Quickly looking around for the boys, she didn't see them right away, which made the redhead turn and look behind, again not seeing them. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before she continued on her way only to stop at the bikes this time.

Reaching up to her collar pins, and fiddling with the chain as she looked the bikes up and down, _'Should I like scent mark one of the bikes? Is that a thing and would it be weird?'_

Humming briefly before reaching out with a spare hand and gently touched one of the handles, before scampering off to the beach.

"Who's bike did I touch?" Biting at her lip before stopping at the stairs to the beach, lifting herself onto the fence, holding onto the fence post. Humming a tune of a Queen song to herself as she lightly hit the wood with her heels. Leaning over to the newspaper box, and pulling out a paper out, scanning the paper briefly before checking the date.

"Sunday, March 30, 1986.." Biting on the skin on her bottom lip, before putting the newspaper back in the box.

"What's so interesting about the date, baby?" A familiar masculine voice spoke up from next to Nimue, making her jerk in surprise and losing her balance on the fence, closing her eyes as she ended up leaning backwards.

"Shit," Feeling an arm wrap around her hips, steadying her balance and pulling her into their side. "Sorry about that, Nimue."

When she opened, she came face to bare chest and a black denim jacket, meaning- "Dwayne."

The stoic lost boy stared down at the redhead, Dwayne helped Nimue sit back and regain her balance on the fence post, leaving an arm around her waist as he rested an arm on the fencing.

"Where'd you vanish off too?" Dwayne spoke up after a moment of silence, brown eyes flicking between her and their surroundings.

"I went home for a bit," Tucking some hair behind her ear as she looked drown, freehand pulling at the ripped tights.

"It's just us," Speaking up for a moment, drawing the green eyes to his. "For now, at least."

"So why are you here then?"

"I saw you alone and thought you could use some company." The black-haired vampire spoke, as Nimue leaned back a bit, staring at his face and in his eyes.

_'Meaning David wanted you to talk to me.' _She thought briefly.

"Well, thank you, Dwayne," Humming slightly as she looked up at the blackened sky, "So, where are the others?"

"They're getting something to eat."


End file.
